1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-assisted bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-297640 indicated below proposes a motor-assisted bicycle of the body shell type wherein when a vehicle speed detected by a vehicle speed sensor becomes equal to or greater than a predetermined value, a speed alarm buzzer disposed on the rear surface of the backrest of a seat for the rider to sit on produces an alarm sound to prompt the rider to make a braking action and also to energize a brake motor to prevent the vehicle speed from rising excessively.